G.Orwell e la guerra fredda, un riesame
Di Murray N. Rothbard (Reflections on America, 1984: An Orwell Symposium. Ed. Robert Mulvihill. Athens and London, University of Georgia Press. 1986.) In un recente e ben noto articolo, Norman Podhoretz ha tentato di arruolare George Orwell nella truppa dei neoconservatori entusiasti della guerra fredda nuovamente ravvivatasi con l'Unione Sovietica. 1 Se Orwell fosse vivo oggi, questa distorsione davvero “orwelliana” gli procurerebbe un notevole divertimento sarcastico. È mio assunto che la guerra fredda, come perseguita attraverso le tre superpotenze di 1984, fosse la chiave della loro riuscita imposizione di un regime totalitario sui loro sudditi. Tutti sappiamo che 1984 era un attacco brillante e caustico alle tendenze totalitarie nella società moderna ed è inoltre chiaro che Orwell si è opposto fortemente al comunismo ed al regime dell'Unione Sovietica. Ma il ruolo cruciale di una guerra fredda perpetua nella trincea del totalitarismo nella “visione da incubo” del mondo di Orwell è stato relativamente trascurato dagli scrittori e dagli studiosi. In 1984 ci sono tre superstati giganti o blocchi di nazioni: l' Oceania (guidata dagli Stati Uniti e comprendente l'Impero Britannico e l'America Latina), l' Eurasia (il continente Eurasiatico) e l' Estasia (Cina, Asia sud-orientale, gran parte del Pacifico). Le superpotenze sono sempre in guerra, in coalizioni variabili ed allineamenti una contro l'altra. La guerra è mantenuta, con un accordo fra le superpotenze, senza pericolo alla periferia dei blocchi, poiché la guerra nelle loro zone centrali potrebbe realmente fare scoppiare il mondo ed il loro governo con esso. La guerra perpetua ma basicamente finta è mantenuta viva dalle assidue campagne di odio e di paura contro l'oscuro nemico straniero. Il sistema della guerra perpetua è quindi usato dall'elite di governo in ogni paese per assicurare il dominio totalitario collettivista sui propri sudditi. Come ha scritto Harry Elmer Barnes, questo sistema “potrebbe funzionare soltanto se nelle masse la paura e l'eccitamento sono mantenuti sempre ad una temperatura da febbre e se si previene efficacemente che capiscano che le guerre sono in realtà finte. Per riuscire in questo indispensabile inganno della gente richiede un tremendo sviluppo della propaganda, del controllo del pensiero, della disciplina e del terrorismo mentale.” E per concludere, “quando diventa impossibile mantenere ulteriormente la gente al calor bianco nel suo odio di un gruppo di nazioni nemico, la guerra è spostata contro un altro blocco e nuove, violente campagne di odio sono progettate e messe in atto.” 2 Dal tempo di Orwell fino ad oggi, gli Stati Uniti hanno realizzato la sua analisi o profezia impegnandosi in incessanti campagne di odio e paura verso i sovietici, compresi temi ampiamente strombazzati (più tardi riconosciuti tranquillamente per errati) come il “missile gap” e le “finestre di vulnerabilità.” Quello che Garet Garrett percettivamente ha chiamato “un complesso di vanità e paura” è stato il marchio di fabbrica americano così come degli imperi precedenti: 3 la combinazione curiosa di vanità e fanfaronaggine che insiste che la forza militare di una nazione-stato è seconda a nessuno in qualsiasi zona, combinata con il ripetuto panico per le intenzioni e le azioni imminenti dell'“impero del male” che è marchiata come il Nemico. È il tipo di paura e vanità che rende gli Americani fieri della loro capacità di “annientare” i Russi molte volte ma ciononostante acconsentono entusiasti a virtualmente ogni aumento nel budget militare per le più potenti armi di distruzione totale. Il senatore Ralph Fiandre (repubblicano, Vermont) ha indicato con esattezza questo processo di governo per mezzo della paura quando ha dichiarato durante la guerra coreana: “la paura è sentita e diffusa dal dipartimento della difesa al Pentagono. In parte, la sua diffusione è utile. Di fronte a quelle che sembrano essere enormi forze armate puntate contro di noi, possiamo a malapena aspettarci che il dipartimento di difesa non faccia altro che mantenere il popolo in uno stato di paura così che siano preparati senza limite a fornire gli uomini e munizioni.” 4 Questo si applica non solo al Pentagono ma anche ai suoi teorici civili, gli uomini che Marcus Raskin, una volta uno dei loro, ha chiamato “intellettuali della mega-morte.” Quindi Raskin ha precisato che la loro funzione più importante è di giustificare ed estendere l'esistenza dei loro datori di lavoro. ... Per giustificare la produzione su grande scala continuata di queste bombe e missili termonucleari, i capi militari ed industriali hanno avuto bisogno di un certo genere di teoria per razionalizzare il loro uso. ... Questo è diventato particolarmente urgente durante i tardi anni '50, quando i membri economicamente orientati dell'amministrazione Eisenhower hanno cominciato a domandarsi perchè così tanti soldi, pensiero e risorse, venivano spese in armamenti se il loro uso non poteva essere giustificato. E così è cominciata una serie di razionalizzazioni degli “intellettuali della difesa” dentro e fuori dalle università. ... L'acquisizione militare continuerà a fiorire e loro continueranno a dimostrare perché così dev'essere. A tale riguardo non sono diversi dalla gran maggioranza dei moderni esperti che accettano i presupposti delle organizzazioni che li impiegano a causa delle ricompense in denaro, potere e prestigio. ... Sanno abbastanza per non mettere in dubbio il diritto ad esistere dei loro datori di lavoro. 5 In aggiunta alla fabbricazione di paura ed odio contro il Nemico primario, ci sono stati numerosi spostamenti orwelliani fra i Buoni e i Cattivi. I nostri mortali nemici nella seconda guerra mondiale, Germania e Giappone, ora sono considerati tra i principali Buoni, l'unico problema è la loro sfortunata riluttanza a prendere le armi contro gli ex-Buoni, l'Unione Sovietica. La Cina, che fu un Buono molto lodato sotto Chiang Kai-shek quando combatteva il Cattivo Giappone, si è trasformato nel più Cattivo dei Cattivi sotto il comunismo ed in effetti gli Stati Uniti hanno combattuto le guerre coreana e vietnamita in gran parte per contenere l'espansionismo della Cina comunista, che si supponeva essere ancora più Cattiva dell'Unione Sovietica. Ma adesso tutto è cambiato e la Cina comunista è ora l'alleato virtuale degli Stati Uniti contro il Nemico principale al Cremlino. Insieme ad altre istituzioni della guerra fredda permanente, la neolingua orwelliana si è sviluppata sontuosamente. Ogni governo, non importa quanto dispotico, che sia disposto ad unirsi alla crociata anti-sovietica, viene definito un campione del “mondo libero.” La tortura praticata dai regimi “totalitari” è diabolica; quella intrapresa dai regimi soltanto “autoritari” è quasi benevola. Anche se il Dipartimento della Guerra non è ancora stato trasformato nel Dipartimento della Pace, è stato cambiato all'inizio della guerra fredda nel Dipartimento della Difesa, ed il presidente Reagan ha quasi completato la trasformazione con il chiaro tocco orwelliano di chiamare il missile MX “il Pacificatore.” Fin dagli anni '50, un pubblicista inglese ha osservato che “l'asserzione principale di Orwell che la ‘guerra fredda’ è ora una caratteristica essenziale della vita normale si sta verificando ogni giorno di più. Nessuno realmente crede in una ‘risoluzione di pace’ con i sovietici e molta gente in posizioni di potere considera una tale prospettiva con esplicito orrore.” Ha aggiunto che “un equilibrio di guerra è l'unica base per la piena occupazione.” 6 E Harry Barnes ha notato che “i vantaggi della guerra fredda nel sostegno all'economia, nell'evitare una depressione e nel mantenere la stabilità politica dopo il 1945 sono stati riconosciuti rapidamente sia dai politici che dagli economisti.” L'analisi più recente del 1984 di Orwell in termini di guerra fredda permanente era in U.S. News and World Report, nel suo numero che segna l'inizio dell'anno 1984: Nessun olocausto nucleare è avvenuto ma il concetto di Orwell di conflitto locale perpetuo si conferma. Le guerre sono scoppiate ogni anno dal 1945, esigendo più di 30 milioni di vite. Il Dipartimento della Difesa segnala che attualmente infuriano 40 guerre che coinvolgono un quarto di tutte le nazioni nel mondo – dal El Salvador a Kampuchea a Libano e Afghanistan. Come la guerra costante di 1984, questi conflitti del dopoguerra si sono presentati non all'interno dei confini delle superpotenze ma in luoghi molto lontani quali la Corea ed il Vietnam. Diversamente dalle superpotenze fittizie di Orwell, Washington e Mosca non possono sempre controllare gli eventi e si trovano risucchiate in guerre locali come l'attuale conflitto in Medio Oriente che intensifica il rischio di un confronto tra le superpotenze e dell'uso di armamenti nucleari.7Ma la maggior parte degli studiosi di Orwell ha ignorato la cruciale guerra-fredda-permanente che sostiene il totalitarismo nel libro. Tanto che, in una collezione recentemente pubblicata di saggi su Orwell, c'è a mala pena una menzione sul militarismo o sulla guerra. 8 In contrasto, uno dei pochi studiosi che hanno riconosciuto l'importanza della guerra in 1984 di Orwell è stato il critico marxista Raymond Williams. Pur deplorando l'evidente natura anti-sovietica del pensiero di Orwell, Williams ha notato che Orwell ha scoperto la caratteristica di base del mondo esistente delle due o tre superpotenze, il “collettivismo oligarchico,” come rappresentato da James Burnham nel suo Managerial Revolution (1940), un libro che ha avuto un profondo anche se ambivalente effetto su Orwell. Come Williams spiega: La visione di Orwell della politica del potere è anche vicino a convincere. La trasformazione degli “alleati” ufficiali in “nemici” è avvenuta, quasi apertamente, in una generazione da quando l'ha scritta. La sua idea di un mondo diviso in tre blocchi – Oceania, Eurasia ed Estasia, di cui due sempre in guerra con l'altra anche se le alleanze cambiano – è anch'essa troppo vicina per confortarci. E ci sono momenti in cui si può credere che ciò che “si chiamava Inghilterra o Gran-Bretagna” sia semplicemente diventato “Airship One.” 9 Una generazione prima, John Atkins aveva scritto che Orwell aveva “scoperto questa concezione del futuro politico in Managerial Revolution di James Burnham.” Specificamente, “c'è uno stato di guerra permanente ma è una contesa di obiettivi limitati fra combattenti che non possono distruggersi. La guerra non può essere decisiva. ... Ma se nessuno degli stati si avvicina a conquistare gli altri, comunque la guerra si deteriora in una serie di scaramucce se ... I protagonisti custodiscono delle bombe atomiche.” 10 Per stabilire quella che potremmo definire questa interpretazione “revisionista” di 1984 dobbiamo in primo luogo precisare che il libro non era, come nell'interpretazione popolare, una profezia del futuro quanto piuttosto una rappresentazione realistica delle tendenze politiche esistenti. Quindi, Jeffrey Meyers precisa che 1984 era meno una “visione da incubo” (la famosa frase di Irving Howe) del futuro che “una rappresentazione molto concreta e naturalistica del presente e del passato,” una “sintesi realistica ed una riorganizzazione di materiali familiari.” Ed ancora, “la dichiarazione di Orwell circa 1984 rivela che il romanzo, comunque posizionato in un tempo futuro, è realistico piuttosto che fantastico e deliberatamente intensifica la realtà del presente.” Specificamente, secondo Meyers, 1984 non era “il totalitarismo dopo il suo trionfo nel mondo” come nell'interpretazione di Howe, ma piuttosto il “molto reale benchè non familiare terrorismo politico della Germania nazista e della Russia stalinista trasposto nel paesaggio di Londra nel 1941-44.” 11 E non solo il lavoro di Burnham ma la realtà del Congresso di Teheran del 1943 ha dato a Orwell l'idea di un mondo governato da tre superstati totalitari. Bernard Crick, il principale biografo di Orwell, precisa che i critici inglesi di 1984 capirono immediatamente che il romanzo presumeva di essere un'intensificazione delle tendenze attuali piuttosto che una profezia del futuro. Crick nota che questi critici si erano resi conto che Orwell non aveva “scritto una fantasia utopica o anti-utopica ... ma aveva esteso semplicemente determinate tendenze distinguibili del 1948 in avanti nel 1984.” 12 Effettivamente, lo stesso anno 1984 era semplicemente la trasposizione dell'anno esistente, il 1948. L'amico di Orwell Julian Symons scrisse che la società di 1984 è stata immaginata come il “futuro prossimo,” e che tutte le sinistre invenzioni dei governanti “erano soltanto estensioni di cose ‘ordinarie’ in guerra e nel dopoguerra.” Potremmo anche precisare che la terrificante stanza 101 in 1984 era la stessa stanza numerata in cui Orwell aveva lavorato a Londra durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale come propagandista di guerra britannico. Ma lasciamo che Orwell parli per sé. Orwell fu contrariato da molte recensioni americane del libro, particolarmente in Time e Life, che, diversamente dai britannici, interpretarono 1984 come la rinuncia dell'autore alla sua devozione di lunga data al socialismo democratico. Anche il suo stesso editore, Frederic Warburg, interpretò il libro nello stesso senso. Questa risposta spinse Orwell, malato terminale in ospedale, a pubblicare una sconfessione. Descrisse a grandi linee una dichiarazione a Warburg, che, da note dettagliate, pubblicò un comunicato stampa a nome di Orwell. In primo luogo, Orwell notava che, contrariamente a molte recensioni, 1984 non era una profezia ma un'analisi di cosa potrebbe accadere, basata sulle tendenze politiche presenti. Orwell quindi aggiunse: “specificamente, il pericolo si trova nella struttura imposta alle comunità socialiste e liberali capitaliste dalla necessità di prepararsi per la guerra totale con l'URSS e le nuove armi, di cui naturalmente la bomba atomica è la più potente e pubblicizzata. Ma il pericolo si trova anche nell'accettazione di una prospettiva totalitaria da parte degli intellettuali di tutti i colori.” Dopo aver descritto la sua previsione di diversi superstati mondiali, specificamente il mondo anglo-americano (Oceania) e un'Eurasia dominata dai sovietici, Orwell continuava così: Se questi due grandi blocchi si delineano come mortali nemici è evidente che gli anglo-americani non prenderanno il nome dei loro avversari. ... Il nome suggerito in 1984 è naturalmente Socing, ma in pratica una vasta gamma di scelte è a disposizione. Negli U.S.A. la frase “americano” o “americano al cento per cento” è adatta e l'aggettivo di qualificazione è totalitario quanto si potrebbe desiderare.13Non potremmo essere più lontani dal mondo di Norman Podhoretz. Mentre Orwell è sicuramente anti-comunista e anti-collettivista il suo previsto totalitarismo può arrivare e in effetti arriva in molte vesti e forme ed il fondamento per il suo mondo da incubo totalitario è una guerra fredda perpetua che continua ad ostentare l'orrore degli armamenti atomici moderni. Poco dopo il lancio della bomba atomica sul Giappone, George Orwell prefigurò il suo mondo di 1984 in un'analisi incisiva ed importante del nuovo fenomeno. In un saggio intitolato “Tu e la bomba atomica,” notava che quando le armi sono costose (come lo è la bomba-A) la politica tende a diventare dispotica, con il potere concentrato nelle mani di pochi governanti. In contrasto, nel tempo in cui le armi erano semplici e poco costose (come lo erano il moschetto o il fucile, per esempio), il potere tende ad essere decentralizzato. Dopo aver notato che la Russia si pensava essere in grado di produrre la bomba-A in cinque anni (cioè entro il 1950), Orwell scrive della “prospettiva,” in quel periodo, “di due o tre mostruosi superstati, ciascuno in possesso di un'arma con cui milioni di persone possono essere eliminate in pochi secondi, che si sarebbero divisi il mondo.” Si suppone generalmente, notava, che il risultato sarà un'altra grande guerra, una guerra che questa volta metterà un termine alla civiltà. Ma non è più probabile, aggiungeva, “che le grandi nazioni sopravvissute facciano un tacito accordo di non usare mai la bomba contro le altre? Supponete che la usino soltanto, o minaccino di usarla, contro popoli che non possano ripagarle con la stessa moneta.” Ritornando al suo tema preferito, in questo periodo, della visione del mondo di Burnham in The Managerial Revolution, Orwell dichiara che l'immagine geografica di Burnham del mondo nuovo è risultata essere corretta. La superficie della terra si sta dividendo sempre più ovviamente in tre grandi imperi, ciascuno autonomo e tagliato dal contatto con il mondo esterno e ciascuno governato, sotto un travestimento od un altro da un'oligarchia auto-nominata. La contrattazione su come e dove le frontiere debbano essere tracciate è ancora accesa e continuerà per diversi anni. Orwell allora continua tristemente: La bomba atomica può realizzare il processo derubando le classi ed i popoli sfruttati di ogni potere di rivoltarsi ed allo stesso tempo mettendo i possessori della bomba su una base di uguaglianza. Incapace conquistarsi l'un l'altro è probabile che continuino a governare il mondo ed è difficile da vedere come l'equilibrio possa venir ribaltato eccetto che con cambiamenti demografici lenti ed imprevedibili.In breve, la bomba atomica è probabile che “metta un termine alle guerre su grande scala al costo di prolungare ‘una pace che non è pace.’” La direzione del mondo non sarà verso l'anarchia, come previsto da H.G. Wells, ma verso “orribilmente stabili ... imperi di schiavi.” 14 Oltre un anno più tardi, Orwell ritornò alla sua pessimistica analisi della guerra-fredda-perpetua nel mondo del dopoguerra. Beffandosi delle ottimistiche notizie stampa secondo cui gli americani “acconsentiranno al controllo degli armamenti,” Orwell notava che “in un'altra pagina dello stesso documento ci sono i rapporti degli eventi in Grecia che ammontano ad uno stato di guerra fra due gruppi di potenze che sono così amichevoli a New York.” Ci sono due assiomi, aggiungeva, che governano gli affari internazionali. Uno è che “non ci può essere pace senza una resa generale della sovranità,” ed un altro è che “nessun paese in grado di difendere la sua sovranità la cederà mai.” Il risultato non sarà la pace, ma una continua corsa agli armamenti, ma nessuna guerra con tutti i mezzi a disposizione. 15 Orwell completa il suo ripetuto cimento con i lavori di James Burnham nella sua recensione di The Struggle for the World (1947). Orwell nota che l'avvento delle armi atomiche ha condotto Burnham ad abbandonare la sua visione del mondo con tre-identiche-superpotenze e anche a sgusciar via dalla sua posa dura di valore-libertà. Invece, Burnham sta virtualmente richiedendo una guerra preventiva immediata contro la Russia, che è diventato il nemico collettivista, un attacco preventivo da lanciare prima che la Russia acquisisca la bomba atomica. Anche se Orwell è momentaneamente tentato dal metodo apocalittico di Burnham ed asserice che la dominazione della Gran-Bretagna da parte degli Stati Uniti deve essere preferita alla dominazione russa, emerge dalla discussione altamente critico. Dopo tutto, Orwell scrive, Il regime russo può diventare più liberale e meno pericoloso da qui ad una generazione ... Naturalmente, questo non accadrebbe con il consenso della cricca di governo, ma è pensabile che il meccanismo della situazione possano causarlo. L'altra possibilità è che le grandi potenze saranno semplicemente troppo spaventate dagli effetti delle armi atomiche da non usarle mai. Ma questo sarebbe troppo monotono per Burnham. Tutto deve accadere improvvisamente e completamente. 16L'ultimo saggio importante di George Orwell sugli affari del mondo venne pubblicato in Partisan Review dell'estate del 1947. In esso riaffermava il suo attaccamento al socialismo ma concedeva che le probabilità erano contro la sua affermazione. Aggiungeva che c'erano tre possibilità per il mondo. Una (che, come aveva notato alcuni mesi prima, era la nuova soluzione di Burnham) era che gli Stati Uniti lanciassero un attacco atomico alla Russia prima che la Russia avesse sviluppato la bomba. Qui Orwell si opponeva più decisamente ad un simile programma di quanto lo avesse fatto precedentemente. Perché anche se la Russia fosse stata annichilita, un attacco preventivo avrebbe condotto soltanto alla nascita di nuovi imperi, rivalità, guerre e all'uso delle armi atomiche. Ad ogni modo, la prima possibilità non era probabile. La seconda possibilità, Orwell dichiarava, era che la guerra fredda continuasse finché la Russia non avesse ottenuto la bomba, e a quel punto avrebbe luogo la guerra mondiale e la distruzione della civiltà. Di nuovo, Orwell non considerava questa possibilità molto probabile. La terza e molto probabile possibilità è la vecchia visione della guerra fredda perpetua fra i blocchi delle superpotenze. In questo mondo, il timore ispirato dalla bomba atomica e da altre armi ancora da venire saranno così grandi che tutti si asterranno dall'usarle. ... Significherebbe la divisione del mondo fra due o tre vasti superstati, incapaci di conquistarsi l'un l'altro ed incapaci di essere rovesciati da qualsiasi ribellione interna. Con tutta probabilità la loro struttura sarebbe gerarchica, con una casta semi-divina nella parte superiore e un'autentica schiavitù nella parte inferiore e la distruzione della libertà eccederebbe ogni cosa che il mondo abbia visto finora. All'interno di ciascuno stato l'atmosfera psicologica necessaria sarebbe mantenuta tramite la separazione completa dal mondo esterno e da una continua guerra finta contro lo stato rivale. Una civiltà di questo tipo potrebbe rimanere statica per migliaia di anni. 17Orwell (forse, come Burnham, ora attratto dalle soluzioni improvvise e complete) considerava questa ultima possibilità la peggiore. Dovrebbe essere chiaro che George Orwell era sconvolto per che ciò che considerava la tendenza dominante nel mondo del dopoguerra: il totalitarismo basato sulla guerra fredda perpetua ma periferica fra alleanze mobili di diversi blocchi di superstati. Le sue soluzioni positive a questo problema erano irregolari e contraddittorie; in Partisan Review evocava ansiosamente degli Stati Uniti Socialisti dell'Europa occidentale come unica uscita, ma riponeva chiaramente poca speranza in un tale sviluppo. Il suo problema principale era lo stesso che ha interessato tutti i socialdemocratici dell'epoca: una tensione tra il loro anticomunismo e la loro opposizione alle guerre imperialiste, o almeno da uno stato all'altro. E così, Orwell è stato occasionalmente tentato dalla soluzione apocalittica della guerra-atomica-preventiva, come lo fu persino Bertrand Russell durante lo stesso periodo. In un altro non pubblicato articolo, “In difesa del camerata Zilliacus,” scritto in un certo momento vicino alla fine del 1947, Orwell, opposto amaramente a quello che considerava sempre più l'atteggiamento pro-comunista della sua stessa rivista del Labour, il Tribune, andò molto vicino ad arruolarsi nella guerra fredda denunciando il neutralismo ed asserendo che i suoi sperati Stati Uniti Socialisti d'Europa dovrebbero porsi a protezione degli Stati Uniti d'America. Ma malgrado queste aberrazioni, la spinta dominante del pensiero di Orwell durante il periodo del dopoguerra, e come certamente riflesso in 1984, era l'orrore di una tendenza alla guerra fredda perpetua come fondamento per un totalitarismo nel mondo intero. E la sua speranza per l'allentamento finale del regime russo, anche se incostante, andava comunque fianco a fianco con le sue inclinazioni più apocalittiche. ___________________________ Note 1Norman Podhoretz, “If Orwell Were Alive Today,” Harper's, Gennaio 1983, pp. 30-37. 2Harry Elmer Barnes, “How ‘Nineteen Eighty-Four’ Trends Threaten American Peace, Freedom, and Prosperity,” in Revisionism: A Key to Peace and Other Essays (San Francisco: Cato Institute, 1980), pp. 142-43. Vedi anche Barnes, An Intellectual and Cultural History of the Western World, 3d rev. ed., 3 vols. (New York: Dover, 1965), 3: 1324-1332; e Murray N. Rothbard, “Harry Elmer Barnes as Revisionist of the Cold War,” in Harry Elmer Barnes, Learned Crusader, ed. A. Goddard (Colorado Springs: Ralph Myles, 1968). pp. 314-38. Per un'analisi simile, vedi F.J.P. Veale Advance to Barbarism (Appleton, Wis.: C.C. Nelson, 1953), pp. 266-84. 3Garet Garrett, The People's Pottage (Caldwell, Idaho: Caxton Printers, 1953), pp. 154?57. 4Citato in The People's Pottage di Garrett, p. 154. 5Marcus Raskin, “The Megadeath Intellectuals,”New York Review of Book, 14 novembre, 1963, pp. 6-7. Vedi anche Martin Nicolaus, “The Professor, the Policeman and the Peasant,” Viet-Report, giugno-luglio 1966, pp. 15-19; e Fred Kaplan, The Wizards of Armageddon (New York: Simon and Schuster, 1983). 6Barnes, “‘Nineteen Eighty-Four’ Trends,” p. 176. 7U.S. News and World Report, dicembre 26, 1983, pp. 86-87. 8Irving Howe, ed., 1984 Revisited: Totalitarianism in Our Century (New York: Harper and Row, Perennial Library, 1983). C'è un riferimento nel saggio di Robert Nisbet e pochi riferimenti nell'articolo di Luther Carpenter sull'accoglienza data a 1984 dai suoi studenti in un college a Staten Island (pp. 180, 82). 9 Raymond Williams. George Orwell (New York: Columbia University Press, 1971), p. 76. 10John Atkins, George Orwell (London: Caldor and Boyars, 1954), pp. 237-38. 11Jeffrey Meyers, A Reader's Guide to George Orwell (London: Thames and Hudson, 1975), pp. 144-45. Anche, “Far from being a picture of the totalitarianism or the future 1984 is, in countless details, a realistic picture of the totalitarianism of the present” (Richard J. Voorhees, The Paradox of George Orwell, Purdue University Studies, 1961, pp. 85-87). 12Bernard Crick, George Orwell: A Life (London: Seeker and Warburg, 1981), pp. 393. Also see p. 397. 13George Orwell, The Collected Essays, Journalism and Letters of George Orwell, ed. Sonia Orwell and Ian Angus, 4 vols. (New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1968), 4:504 (hereafter cited as CEJL). Vedi anche Crick, George Orwell, pp. 393-95. 14George Orwell, “You and the Atom Bomb,”Tribune, ottobre 19, 1945, ristampato in CEJL, 4:8-10. 15George Orwell, “As I Please,”Tribune, dicembre 13, 1946, reprinted in CEJL, 4:255. 16George Orwell, “Burnham's View of the Contemporary World Struggle,”New Leader (New York), marzo 29, 1947, ristampato in CEJL, 4:325. 17George Orwell. “Toward European Unity,”Partisan Review luglio-agosto 1947, ristampato in CEJL, 4:370-75. Categoria:Articoli di Rothbard